One afternoon in Moscow
by ladidadida1111980
Summary: One-shot of where I think Annie and Eyal's story should have gone


**Alternate scene for Season 3 Episode 11 Rock'N'Roll Suicide**

I watched this series when it first came out a few years ago and just rewatched seasons 1-3 and parts of season 4 and 5. I have always thought Eyal and Annie have way more chemistry than Auggie and Annie (getting more of a best friends vibe from those two). It has always bothered me they do not have a proper love scene – so I decided to write one.

I have debated where one would most naturally fit and settled on season 3 when they already know and trust each other. Set right after Eyal breaks Annie out of Lefortovo. Instead of the ridiculous scene where they go to the train station in broad daylight they will be stopping by Zarya Fischer's place and heading straight to the airfield.

 **One-shot. I do not intend to spin this off into an alternate universe considering this series has been gone for a while now. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

The 2 weeks in Lefortovo prison felt like an eternity to Annie and she did not know how long she would be able to hold out. After the unsuccessful attack on her interrogator and when he threatened to interrogate Simon's sister Zarya she felt utterly helpless for the first time in a long time.

She was lying down in her cell to gather her wits about her, when she heard the gunshots and saw the gas-mask handed through the door, but the adrenaline really kicked in when her cell door opened. Her survival instincts fully kicked in and she let herself be led out of the cell into the hallway and into an opening in the wall.

When she stepped out into daylight in the empty street she felt completely disoriented and dangerously close to a panic attack as the adrenaline started to lose its effect. She stared incredulously as her rescuer removed his gas-mask - Eyal! She had never been so happy to see him – she had a hard time holding back her tears.

The feeling of disorientation continued when Eyal led her into the entrance to a church – with ballet students practicing inside – and out the back door into an apartment and handed her an armful of clothes. She started taking off the prison jumpsuit – and when she dropped it to the floor she wasn't able to hold it together any longer – the adrenaline had faded and with it the last bit of her energy holding her upright and she collapsed on the floor crying.

Eyal had been messing with the go-packs they would need to get out of the country – the plan was to head to the station and catch a train to Helsinki – when he saw Annie collapse. He rushed over to see if she was hurt, but when he saw her racked with sobs the only thing he could think to do was take her in his arms. She was shaking so badly that he picked her up and carried her into the shower hoping the stream of warm water would help revive her.

He took off his fatigues and shirt and then gently peeled off the rest of her clothes and started soaping up her back – which sent a shiver down her spine and a sigh escaped her mouth. Eyal started to feel mildly light-headed – she had cast a spell on him the day they met in Zurich and it had only grown more intense the more he got to know her, although he would have never admitted that to himself and much less to her.

He had to make a conscious effort to focus on washing her hair and not let his mind wander to the beautiful naked body in front of him. He helped her rinse and pulled over a big towel to wrap her in – when she felt his strong arms around her she turned around and looked up at him gratefully. He sighed lightly and gave her a breezy kiss on the forehead.

He looked at his watch and noticed it was now late afternoon and they would never make the train to Helsinki. It had been an audacious idea to begin with to walk into Moscow's central station and try to board a train with all of the city's police force and secret police looking for them. They would need a new plan. He guided Annie over to the bed and made her lie down to catch some rest. Then he sat down at the computer to contact Auggie.

He had been sitting in front of the computer for more than 10 minutes with Annie fitfully asleep on the nearby bed. No messages from Auggie. He ran his hands over his face and all of a sudden realized how exhausted he was himself – he had not gotten any sleep for the last 36 hours since Auggie had contacted him to help pull off this daring escape plan.

He would have to get at least a short power-nap to function and come up with an alternate plan himself, so he lay down next to Annie and when he noticed her shivering he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over both of them. He felt her body relax against him before drifting off to sleep.

Annie woke up disoriented, her subconscious telling her she was no longer in the prison cell, where she had not been able to get any sleep due to the shrill sounds they had used to torture her. For a moment she allowed herself to think it was Simon holding her close, but then the recollection came back that she was here in the first place because Simon was dead, and she had come to this country to track down his killer.

The woman who had been her boss for a while, validated her, manipulated her and whose attempt to take her out too she had barely survived. She might still not survive going after her – they still had to get out of this forsaken country.

She turned around as carefully as she could to take a look at the man that had come to help her and in doing so had put his own life on the line for her. His face looked so different in the twilight from the tall window – it looked nothing like the harsh façade he always put on, but instead looked incredibly soft.

Looking at him while he was asleep made her realize something that she had known deep down for a while, but never admitted to herself because she did not trust herself – this man could be someone she could fall in love with. Almost involuntarily she reached out her hand to touch the side of his face.

Eyal woke up with a slight sense of alarm – his subconscious was forever in a state of alert and almost never allowed him to fully relax. He opened his eyes to find Annie looking at him. He couldn't help but feel a mixture of arousal and guilt and he started to say "Annie, I am sorry…" when she used her hand to lightly pull his face to hers and kissed him. This came so totally unexpected that he didn't think for a moment at all and just returned her kiss with a mixture of tenderness and urgency.

He expected Annie to pull back at that moment, like she had done every other time they had found themselves anywhere near a potentially compromising situation, but instead she parted her lips slightly and with the tip of her tongue caressed his full lips. He parted his lips to let her explore and when she pulled his head closer with her hand to deepen the kiss he felt a jolt go through his body. He had almost no time to wonder if she had felt it too, as almost immediately her other hand shot to his hip to pull him closer.

Annie saw the expression on Eyal's face go from slight alarm when he first woke up to surprise when she lightly kissed his lips to pure desire when she kissed him deeper. Her head tried to tell her that this was cause for alarm, but her instincts reminded her that she already trusted this man with her life and it was safe for her to open up to him. She heard him say "Annie, are you sure?" and she said "Yes Eyal" because she was.

Eyal could still not quite believe the turn this afternoon had taken, but he was more than willing to forget their dire circumstances for a while and make Annie forget her ordeal. He needed to ask her if she was sure, he would never forgive himself if she would later feel that he had taken advantage when she was feeling vulnerable.

He gently moved from kissing her mouth to caressing her neck with his lips and she tilted her head slightly to give him better access. He ran his hand from her hips up the side of her body until he found her soft breast and started caressing the nipple with his thumb. Her heard a slight sigh so he looked up at her face to make sure it was a sigh of pleasure. Her eyes were almost completely closed and a light smile was playing around her lips.

Taking this as a sign of encouragement he moved his lips back to the crook of her neck and trailed his tongue from there to her left breast. When he lightly licked there it elicited a light moan deep in her throat. He moved on to give her other breast the same treatment and sucked on it lightly, which she met by arching her lower back towards him. He didn't have to be told twice where to next focus his attention.

Annie relaxed back on the bed and out of half-opened eyes watched Eyal work his magic with his tongue around her nipples. She knew that with his roguish good looks and his considerable charm Eyal would be an experienced lover, but she hadn't quite known how considerate of a lover he would be. Every step along the way he made sure to look at her to make sure she enjoyed what he was doing. Oh, if he only knew how much she enjoyed his touch he wouldn't feel so self-conscious. She smiled at the thought and at him to let him know.

When he caressed her breasts she could feel herself getting all tingly and she thrust out her hips to encourage him to go there. He trailed kisses down her stomach until he arrived at her most sensitive spot. She watched him slide down on the bed to get better access. When his tongue hit her raw nerve endings she parted her legs further for him and grabbed the back of his hair. He continued his ministrations, alternately licking up and down and circling his tongue gently around her clitoris.

She could feel herself getting close to an orgasm and she really wanted to feel him inside her, but before she could say anything his instincts kicked in and he thrust the tip of his tongue into her while continuing his circling with one of his fingers. This felt way too good to interrupt so she let herself relax completely and only a few thrusts later he had pushed her over the edge. She felt herself contracting and a wonderful warmth spread throughout her whole body.

Eyal pulled himself up next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a mixture of protectiveness and pride. Well, maybe pride was too strong a word, but he couldn't help but marvel at how far they had come when he looked in her face and saw complete trust. It made him forget his usual smirk to know he was able to give her pleasure like this and he gave her a completely open smile instead. She looked at him and saw the smile and returned a smile of her own and a whispered 'oh, you are good' – and of course now he couldn't help himself but smirk.

They both heard the computer ding at the same time and Eyal jumped up almost immediately to check the incoming message. Polish cargo plane, Borisovsky airfield at 7 p.m. – two hours from now. Auggie had come through with an alternate plan. Annie walked up behind Eyal to check on the message and he could see a smile of relief on her face. He told her "We need to leave in an hour".

When he sees Annie frown he knows she is about to throw him a curve-ball. "I have to make a stop first. Zarya Fischer". "We're talking about Simon Fischer's sister, right? Look, whatever he may have meant to you – it's over. You don't owe him in perpetuity." "I owe her"

Annie knows that she has hurt Eyal by bringing up Simon's sister – she can see it in his eyes. She can also sense that he is unsure about her and Auggie. She knows that if she doesn't explain herself she might lose his trust. "Eyal", she hesitates, doesn't quite know how to tell him how she feels about him.

"Eyal, I know how much you risked coming here and I trust you with my life. I know you have feelings for me, strong feelings" – she can see him cringe. "I will need some time to be certain of my feelings for you, but I can assure you that I am doing this for Zarya because she helped me, not because of Simon". She can see his face relax slightly.

"Auggie was my first friend when I started at the agency, and I owe him a lot. What I do know about him is that he is over-protective, which has been difficult for me. You on the other hand have been supportive of me ever since that mission in Switzerland – I know you wouldn't always do things the way I do, but I know you believe in me and I appreciate it more than you know"

She stops right there, because that is all she knows. Eyal hesitates only briefly, then takes the 2 steps towards Annie, takes her face in both his hands and kisses her. When he comes up for air she takes his hand and leads him over to the bed to show him just how much she appreciates him.


End file.
